Uchiyama Rina
Perfil *'Nome' 内山理名 (うちやま りな) *'Nome (romaji):' Uchiyama Rina *'Nome Real:' 玉井杏奈 / Tamai Anna *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 07/11/1981 *'Local de Nascimento:' Minamiashigara, Kanagawa, Japão *'Altura:' 157cm *'Signo:' Escorpião *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Irmã mais nova *'Agencia:' Sweet Power Biografia Uchiyama Rina foi descoberta pela primeira vez em sua terra natal na Província de Kanagawa pela sua atual agência Sweet Power aos 15 anos de idade. Olheiros da agência foram na época para Kanagawa com o intuito de acharem potenciais talentos quando ouvirarm falar de uma "garota bonitinha" que trabalhava em uma padaria local onde os garotos se juntavam apenas para olharem para ela. Imediatamente os olheiros foram até a casa de Uchiyama Rina, solicitando por algumas fotos para teste. Rina na hora estava dormindo, e antes que ela percebesse ela estava assinado um contrato com a agência e em 1998, se mudou para Tokyo para lançar a sua carreira no geinoukai (entretenimento Japonês). Suas primeiras aparições foram nos comerciais e em pequenos papeis de dramas japoneses. Rina conseguiu seu primeiro hit na popular série de drama, Utsukushii Hito, atuando com o papel da filha do famoso ator japonês Tamura Masakazu. Rina recentemente apareceu na dramatização da biografia da novelista e escritora japonesa do século 19 Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari. Produtores escolheram ela para o papel por acreditarem que entre todas as jovens atrizes japonesas, ela era a que melhor se apresentava vestida com os tradicionais kimonos japoneses. Os críticos acreditam que Rina é bem apessoada para papéis do estilo jidaigeki (dramas tradicionais da era Samurai), e prevêem que ela deva com o tempo ganhar papéis centrais nas séries Taiga da NHK; Rina já participou de Musashi, atuando no papel de uma mulher de má sorte levando-a à prostituição e por um amor não correspondido por Takezo. Rina já estrelou diversos filmes, incluindo Go-Con e Sotugo. Em 2005, Rina apareceu em Shinku, originalmente escrito pelo aclamado autor Nozawa Hisashi, narrando a história de suspense de duas garotas de 19 anos; uma filha de uma família brutalmente assassinada e a outra filha do assassino. Rina atuou como a filha das vítimas, enquanto a filha do assassino foi representada pela jovem atriz Mizukawa Asami. Em Nobuhiro-san (2005), Rina participou como a heroíne que é amada por um fantasma. Desde seus dias iniciais como uma idol (jovem estrela da TV que depende primeiramente de sua bela aparência), Rina tem se desenvolvido como uma atriz atenta e intrigante, cuja carreira ainda está em processo de florescimento. Dramas *Fuben na Benriya (TV Tokyo, 2015, guest) *Kumogiri Nizaemon 2 (NHK, 2015) *Honey Trap (Fuji TV, 2013) *Sousa Chizu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Soko wo Nantoka (NHK, 2012) *Utamaro's Mashie (TV Asahi, 2012) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep1) *Brutus no Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) *Yagyu Ichizoku no Inbo (TV Asahi, 2008) *Ten to Sen (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kodoku no Utagoe (WOWOW, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) como Hokujo Shoko *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) como Kawajiri Matsuko *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Neko ga Ongaeshi (Fuji TV) *Bokutachi no Sensou (TBS, 2006) *Message (MBS, 2006) *Earthquake (NTV, 2006) *Ooku~Hana no Ran~ (Fuji TV, 2005) como Yasuko *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1) *Hoshino Senichi Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) como Sonoda Mahiru *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) como Higuchi Ichiyo *Musashi (NHK, 2003) como Akemi *Moto Kare (TBS, 2003) como Hayakawa Nao *Good Luck!! (TBS, 2003) como Fukaura Urara *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) as Fujinami Chizuru *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Mushi game (Fuji TV, 2002) *Handoku (TBS, 2001) como Kojima Michiko *Rookie! (Fuji TV, 2001) como Sato Kaori *Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) como Sawamura Haruka *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Bus Stop (Fuji TV, 2000) como Miyamae Matsuri *Utsukushii hito (TBS, 1999) *LxIxVxE como Matsubara Chie (TBS, 1999) *Suzuran (NHK, 1999) *Nanisama (TBS, 1998) como Mizuki Filmes *Tooku no Sora (2010) *Nobuhiro-san (2005) *Shinku (2005) *Sotsugyou (2002) *Satorare (2001) *Go-Con! Japanese Love Culture (2000) Trivia *Seu pai, de quem ela era muito próxima, faleceu em 2004 enquanto Rina estava gravando o drama, Fire Boys. Rina desmaiou por diversas vezes durante as filmagens devido ao stress emocional. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtriz